Movie tonight!
by Blind dance
Summary: This is a romantic story of the great bussiness man "Reyaansh Singhania "and his "personal"assistant Kria Ghai. See what happens when love blooms making their lives more beautiful!
1. Chapter 1

"Sorry sir we have only one vacancy! "the recetionist said said with sorry face.

"what? you are supposed to be one of the famous hotels right? and how the hell can't we get two vacant rooms? "Kriya started getting hyper.

"Sorry mam! but you have arrived at the most busy times...sorry for that , If you people want I can talk to any other hotel and arrange something" she spoke out again

"arrange karegi ? kya khaak arrange karegi , iss hotel mei ek room toh hai aur doosre mei toh wo bhi nahi "Kriya mumbled cursing everyone and anyone, Rey looked at her amd smiled, will she ever change and stop being that cute? He sighed she can never be, atleast not for him!

"No no no problem! we have searched already!"Rey said tired.

"Kriya I think hume ye le leni chahiye! I am soo tired"Rey said rubbing his back of neck .

He looked so tired, worn out, he was going around along with her since 3 hours travelling from one end to other in this place. She felt pity for him and thus agreed as it was the only option left.

Rey grinned as she saw some unknown shine fill his eyes, "keys please"Rey asked the receptionist and she handed smilingly! He signed and walked front as she again started cursing him and walked back of him.

He silently chuckled as he heard her swear under her breath, he is having the fun!He walked front as she pulled her's and his trolley ...aahh he loved to see her this face when he does something like that and she can never raise a voice over him! he will be the one always bossing around! BOSS? yeah he is the boss and she is his assistant! coreection...personal assistant. He quite disliked her on the first day of her interview, he wanted to reject her but she was the best qualified one he got then, so he had to accept her as his assistant ! He hated that hyper nature and talkative nature of hers to core but soon without his own knowledge her fell for her... badly! Anyone and everyone will be shocked to death hearing he fell for this girl as he was the only youndboss who would say NO if any girl in min gives a rose to him and glares as she smiles at him but he fell for this girl badly! She knew it.,... he knew it , even she loved him to core...but that stupid brain of hers.

"Boss ke saath relation is illegal!"was the first line in her rules book! He is tired of waiting! 3 years! fucking freaking 3 years, everyday a pain for him! he fell for her may be after one year ... and the rest two years he spent dreaming about her in day with those typical love struck puppy looks at her through the glass wall between their cabins!

Everything was fine until that day which ignited physical want too along with her love. That was a summer day and she entered the office wearing a jean top and a tick clothed pant! she cursed herself , she agrees that she has no dressing sense but to this extent? again cursing herself she walked into his cabin! and his badluck he asked her to do some personal help , applying the balm on his head and may be it was the worst thing he ever said ! He stopped her from going back and ordered to do from the front! She cursed him on his face and started her work as he threatens to throw her out of job and she can't afford loosing this job which earns twice than she can in any other company with same amount of work. She started applying the balm when he kicked her on legs maing her fall on him a bit dislocating her top giving him the view of her feminine figure slightly and the slight touch of her lips on his bare chest was not even helping...he caged her in his arms and started kissing her near her collar bone and made his mark! She went numb and responded totally to him, but the one call spoiled everything ,if not that call none can imagine what could have happened in that closed cabin that day he badly wanna rip her clothes but she left cursing him _again_

link to dress : s/files/1/0061/1042/products/jean-top_ ?10

_._

when will she accept him with whole heart he worried and after that day he ended up dreaming fantasies in night and the dream he dreamt was her doing strip dance , seduce him to new heights and he making love to her wildly!and the worst part he started moaning high in his sleep at those imaginary bites she gave to him in his dreams!and he wanted to end this , he wanted _her._

As they walked away he looked back without kriya noticing and gave a flying kiss to the receptionist who had done this much only on the cost of that one peck he gave on her cheek before kriya dragged the whole luggage into the reception. In return the pretty woman blushed and looked down as rey smirked and walked away enjoying the effect he has on the girls!

His eyes caressed her body shamelessly through out the lift journey wanting to madly kiss her and torture her till she spills out those three words which were tightly and safely locked up in her heart!and on the other hand she was already shivering on the thought of staying in the same room!and also those piercing looks of his right now were not helping either, She felt him walk closer! but before he can come more the lift opened up and she literally ran dragging the luggage. Rey sighed and walked back , once they entered he freshened up and came out in towel making it hard for her to keep her feelings in control, he caught her hand as she walked passt him rushing into the washroom before she loses her sense and turned her back...he pulled the clothes in her hand and placed a gift box and left her hand

"ye kya hai sir?"she asked shivering slightly as he walked close.

"Rey! sirf rey! "he breathed in her ear making her gasp,

"wear this and come "he said as she looked at him shocked imagining the worst and the shortest dress possible.

"mai kyun pehnun?"she shot back.

"because tum meri _personal_ assistant ho, tum _meri _ho "he said walking close to her as she walked back and closed the door before his lips touched hers making him shout at the kiss he got from the wooden door! He gritted his teeth and dressed himself and went out locking to order some food etc . And when he entered he saw her sleeping already on the couch covering herself except her slowly picked her in his arms... he already planned everything, he can't delay ...he was left with only one option to win her and today he will win her at anycost!as his warm hands touched her skin she opened her eyes slolwy turning them into wide in shock as he placed her on the bed and pulled off his tee! He walked close to her and she was not able to move because of the sleep which still held her head strong and he suddenly jumped beside her and switched on the TV.

"mujhe movie dekhna tha! par akele dekhne ki aadat nahi hai! tum bhi dekho .."he pulled her close as she adjusted her clothes and moved away from him!

His eyes pained to be away from that beauty but he focused on the screen she looked soo cute in that mid thy length black skirt and that simple yet transperant white top which gave him the exact view of the piece of cloth hugging her feminine beauty perfectly!

She pulled the blanket when he quickly pulled it off...

"I am feeling cold "he smiled at her to which she shouted on him and pulled a pillow and sat holding it. he sighed... he gave her this dress so that he can loose his senses right at the moment but his hesitation! with no option he changed the channels and stopped at a random english movie. It seemed a love story so cute and sweet...and very funny . he looked at the coke bottles on the table and the beer bottles under the table he looked at her who was so lost in enjoying the movie.

_sorry baatcutter but I have to do this._

"baatcutter maine snacks magwaya zara poochke aana abhi tak aaye kyun nahi?  
" he said to her sweetly as she made a face and walked out pulling her dress ! and in fraction of seconds he emptied the coke in the washbasin filled it with beer and sat back in his place . He offered her sweetly once she was back and took a coke for himself... sigh ..only coke!

he saw her empty the coke fast ! she was asking for more and he just can't give the normal coke... and to save him the bell rang and he again asked her to take the snacks when she threw a pillow at him grabbed his shirt lying on the ground and walked to door wearing it ! he was too lost in her cute pout and was late to fill the next can and was caught by her...

"acha toh ye hai tumhara coke"she asked chuckling slightly! he understood she got slightly high with that one can itself and before he can spek or react she garabbed the bottle and made herself comfortable eating the snacks and drinking the beer and laughing madly at the jokes !

He sighed and took his place beside her and decided to get himself high to remove that hesitation!and grabbed another bottle of beer! as the time passed she got more drunk! and as the movie came to end there started a intimat scene making them both charge up but suddenly the commercials interupted and some random stripper *atleast that was what she thought "was shown and being a man rey was looking or gaping at the screen. she frowned and switched of the tv.

"aise aankhein faad faad ke kya dekh raha hai ?"she slightly punched him in face reducing half of his hangover :P *lol*

she kept thinking of something as his eyes caressed her . She was sitting on his legs which were stretched ...on her knees on either side . suddley she caught his hand and lifted her tee a bit and placed his hand on her waist.

"kuch bhi toh nahi hua! toh aise kyun awwaz kar rahi thi?"she made a face thinking about the intimate scene that took place in the movie..rey froze as his hand touched that cold skin of hers...and she without noticing moved his hands to her thy's

"le! ab bhi kuch nahi hua"she said rolling her eyes and crawling back to her place when he cluthed her waist and pulled her back to place making her take a deep breath with his touch...it felt soo different for the last one. she looked into his eyes innocently totally not in senses when he just drank her image and caressed her waist .

She moaned once taking in the pleasure!

"ab kuch hua?"he whispered...

she nodded smiling at him! he slowly bought his hands to her thy's caressed it and kissed her there as she close her eyes !

"ab kuch hua?"he asked again to which she nodded again.

"mai tumhe aur kuch feel karwaun?"he asked removing his shirt from her

"kya feel karwaouge?"she asked innocently!

"wahi jo hum donon feel karna chahte hai?"his words sounded like a qsn more ! She suddenly gave a sexy smile and suddenly pulled of her that white top and moved close to him on her knees...

he was taken back with her move...

" tum bohut slow ho!"she scratched his face making him groan in pain and want as he understood her meaning... he crushed her between him and the bed and growled at her

"I hate you! "he said as she kept him away from her even after she reflected the same feelings.

"I love you!"she wrapped her arms around his neck rolled upon him kissing his torse and making him groan with her each kiss.

"you hate me?"she puted and he got lost in her but came back to earth once her saw her tying the last leg free to the bed post...hie eyes went wide predicting what was going to come...his hands and legs were tied up , he was shocked knowing she was taking the whole charge ... she leaned on him and switched off the lights.

"pata hai mai tumhe kitna pyaar karti hun! par tum ho ki "she said pouting sadly

"I love you more dammit! "he barked as she knew that !

"toh fir mujhe abhi tak kiss kyun nahi kiya? apni gf kyun nahi banaya?"she hit him on the chest!he closed his eyes as it pained

"tum hi toh kehti thi boos ke saath relation illegal hai"he said annoyed.

"wo mereliye tha...tereliye thodi? you could have kissed me. hugged me. and made love to me... shayad mai tab maan jau.. par nahi..tumhe toh wo besharam striper ki padi hai "she said fuming..he can see her angry pout in the orange bedlight shining in the room but he frowned at the word stripper...

before he couls say anything she spoke

"tumhe stripper itni pasand hai...aaj ke bad kisi ladki ke taraf dekha bhi na toh."she said in her slurred tone

"toh kya?"he snapped...

she gave one of her most seducing siles and pulled the straps of the last piece of cloth holding onto her curves and slid it away totally giving hi the most beautiful view ever and the utmost torutre as his hands pained to caress her...

"aise hi rat bhar tere upar baitungi...aur aise kiss karungi "she said swaying slightly and kissed his torso and hit him hard once making him cry out of pleasure

"baatcutter please!"he begged to the worst...

"kya?"she asked raising a eyebrow and again dug her face in the crook of his neck!

"mere haath! "he pleaded again... he will die if he wouldnt touche her right now

being the good girl she is she said

"mai sirf apni boss ko follow karti hun har kisi ki orders nahi!"she smirked at him and continued at her work..he relaxed knowing what will do the needed now!

"Kriya abhi patti kholo!"he demanded in his that boss tone as she made a baby face and pulled the knot of his one hand when he quickly undid the other and freed his legs and crushed him under her as she moaned high feeling his body over hers!he kissed her to the worst as his hands caressed her hungrily and in secs he made sure to tear away every piece of cloth disturbing him

"u made me wait for long love"he said trapping her under him and making his way into her as she cried his name loud clutching his hair as tight as she can making him to get more wild and kissed him with need as he took them both to the ride of the unknown pleasures !

He was soo much out of mind that he continously made love to her amost the whole night making her finally give up as her body worn out!

he fell on her and both slept in seconds span!

She turned to her left stretched her arms and snap opened her eyes wide feeling not even a single thread on her .she searched for the comforter and turned back hrrified to search for one when she saw him lying there naked exactly like her...her head pained as she remembered every single moment happened last night even though she was high every moment spent with himwas imprinted in her mind... she clutched the sheets as she eyes the comforter lying on the ground . and immediately tears flowed down realizing what happened last night ... she quickly grabbed the comforter and covered her as she sniffed loud waking him up! once he saw her up he grabbed the twoel beside tied around him and grabbed her into his arms

"kya hua baatcutter"he asked tensed cupping her face . She looked crying at him as if asking he knows the answer well he sighed

"Kria ! you are alone and I am too! aur jab hum dono ek dusre se itna pyaar karte hai toh aise dur rehne ki wajah kya hai?"he spoke annoyed

"Reyaansh aap "she was cut he knew what would be her answer

"shut up! life apneliye jiye jaati hai .. and we are meant to be.. tumhe apna bananeka aur koi raasta nahi choda tune ! and agar sach mei tumhe lagat hai ki jo bhi kal hua wo galat hai then okay! aaj ke baad mai kabhi nahi dikhunga tujhe ! and tumhari future mei jo bhi problems aayenge kal raat ki wajah se I swear I will end that all and alag hojaunga tujhse "he said gripping his fist tight and was abotu to leave when she caught his wrist

"nahi! par agar kisine kuch kaha toh? matlab mere character pe ungli uthayenge ki "she was cut again!

" jaan lelunga uska "he said cupping her face and kissing her as finally she accepted him !

she smiled shyly and wrapped the comforter around them . He looked at her cinfused as she blushed to core and kissed him on cheek asking him to mark her his once again!

"are you for real?"he voiced out his shock...

"nashe mei kar sakti hun toh normally bhi kar sakti hun! agar aapko acha nahi..."before she could complete he crushed his mouth into her's

"don;t think about it even in dreams "he said and got back to work . and this time they fel more completed more satisfied and reached new levels of passion getting drenched in the shower of love the other was showering!

"thanks sweety! "rey pecked the receptionist again . he can't thank her enough for what she she had done but was badly caught by kria ..even thought she relaised why he pecked her she boiled to no extents...he gulped hard and ran to her chanting and explaining when he stopped him by her palm and dashed out..he pouted cutely and walked back of her pulling the bags! CHANGE!

everything is gonna change now! he decided that one movie bought that much change ... so he wont see anymore ow..or ese he will become her slave totally! but still all over again making a plan of inviting her for a movie once they reached back mumbai!

**[A/N : This was the after effects of reading anky di ka rasiya OS and raping the refresh button of the song rasiya! I don't know how it came out.. didn't proofread ..so ignore typos! ]**


	2. Chapter 2

Frogs shouting outside ... squirels playing and chasing eachother in the garden...he rubbed his hands and again took the cup of hot coffee in his hands and finally opened the glass door and walked into his balcony standing under cover and watching all the creatures enjoying . It just rained... till few minutes back it showered like it would drown everything . He tried to sip the coffee...he blowed it for another three times and bought it to his lips... but failed to even take a single sip... HELL! what's wrong with him? he fed his dog with nearly 1 ltr coffee till now.. may be its irritated too ..or its tummy is full it went into its dog house and slept leaving him alone with this 10th cup of coffee he made for himself to enjoy.

"Arghh! this is not working..kya mai use.. No! uske dad ghar aaye hai.. ab bulaun? hell NO kya bolegi ki I am goint to my boyfriends house for romancing?"he groaned again..

"why do papa's always come at the right time" he sighed...the monsoon just started. he was craving for her... from last 10 days he didn't even touch her properly... all thanks to his dumb mind...one kiss to receptionist that too on her cheek demanded him 10 days of NO kissing & No touching in return. Finally when he convinced her somehow and finally wrapped his arms around her her cell beeped making her jump and rush home to see her dad. And he being a idiot gave his lovely PA 3 days of leave . Why won't he when she makes cute faces making his mind blank and here he was facing the result.

He finally kept the cup on the table and walked in and collapsed on the couch. He was about to switch on the TV when he heard the doorbell ring.

"Who the hell is it ? "he barked not even moving and inch.

"Reyaansh!"he almost fell of the couch... well he is hallucinating now...he groaned high and fell on the couch and closed his eyes to take a nap.

"Rey jaldi kholo na bohut thand lag rahi hai "

this time for sure he fell down...is she here for real? fuck ...it is a hell yes! He literally ran to the door and opened it almost unbolting it...

there she stood shivering fully drenched in rain that black shirt hugging her making him jealous and her shorts revealing her drenched yummy long legs. He shamelessly grazed her everybit as if a hungry wolf seeing her food after weeks. He gulped hard once before looking at her face.

"kitna time lagate ho aap bhi "she cursed him and ran in trying to find something to cover and feel the warmth. Finally on finding a towel she grabbed it and covered around her . But was surprised as it was off her in the next second she turned fuming towards a totally aroused rey. Before she could speak she found him kissing her hard making it hard for her to breathe. She moaned high as his tip of tongue sweetly moved on her lower lip which in return made him growl and he took her full lips into his for another passionate kiss. She always was at his prison when he kisses this passionately and she left herself to him . it reminded her of the night at the hotel how they passionately kissed...she now realised the reason for her uneasiness all these days.. _him..._he didn't touch her and now it fell heaven as his hands crushed every part of hers making her moan loud . Finally he pulled back looking at her .

" I need you... Now!"he said urgently again pulling her close and pulling her shirt apart breaking the buttons and before her knowledge she was out of her sticky wet shirt...his looks killed her... he kept looking at her first touching her with hands and then ending it with a kiss. She gathered strength and pushed him back.

"I need a bed "she said panting..

"for sure baby ! "he said gathering her in his arms and kissing her but again she pushed him

and before everything I need something to eat I am hungry from last 24 hours.

"What?"he shouted in disbelief. but soon realised and asked

"24 hours kyun kya hua?" he asked cupping her face worry clear on his face.

"papa ko drop karne gayi and jab wapas aarahi thi this rain... and 3 hours back mera car ..it just broke off thank god tumhare ghar paas tha. "she said shivering .

He took her hand and rubbed it giving her warmth and kissed her hand .

"I will be back with something to eat " he said and rushed to kitchen to prepare somthing for her.

"Kri...!"his voice trailed off as he saw her lying on his bed like owning it . She looked fresh ...he looked at the washroom the door was open...ohh she had a shower then .

But he cursed her for what she was wearing . See the nerve of this girl ... isn't she trying to torture him .. she looked soo inviting in the white his white shirt and he has no doubt she had put on that right after the shower as the shirt struck to her body at places and he was sure that she wore only his shirt and playing with the chain he gifted her to when she finally forgave him after 10 days struggle.

" Won't you come in?" she asked him making him startled and turned sidewards ajusting her head on elbow. Fuck cant she just button up the upper most one?

" I ...I "he cleared his throat and spoke "I made food for you..."he said walking towards the bed.

"I thought you were more hungry than me? she asked opening the second button and looking seductively at him. Will he be able to control when she is inviting him with wide arms? he just placed the tray on the nearby table and got on the bed on his knees removing his tee in urgency and in no time he was on her kissing her to full.

She took a deep breath as he left her lips and moved towards her cheek...

he pulled himself up and with all love relieved her from his shirt and his eyes drinking her each cell ... "Rey!" she cried as he pinched her nipple hard .

"sorry love I promise to be smooth " he said caressing her waist...

"No dammit just kiss me hard ..." she shouted cluthing the sheets as hard as she can...

" where? "he suddenly came up and breathed in her ear...

"where you wanted to !"she said colsing her eyes finally as he moved upon her and took her one peak into his mouth sucking it making her shudder with pleasure...

"shall we watch a movie love?"he asked naughtily...

"Now just make love to me or else I will kill you "she barked taking deep breathes ..

"as you order my love "he said finally taking them to new levels of pleasure and draining both to the infinities .

"why don't you just move in here jaan... I don't know If I can be without loving for even a single day..." he asked as both were now sleeping peacefully in eachothers arms with the cool wind and the heavy sound of rain filling the room.

"why don't you just trap me here?"she asked ...

"the pleasure is all mine , Love! " he said claiming her lips for the last time before drifting to a beautiful and peaceful sleep!

**[A/N: well I don't know what this single song has the effect on me... it played by mistake in my playlist and see here is the result..! wondering which song? well its Rasiya from kurbaan! writing such stuff after a lot of days.. I think I lost the touch do tell me! and sorry for errors I didn't recheck... lazy to do that! *phew*]**


	3. Chapter 3

" Where the hell did I keep it! "she adjusted her hair falling on her eyes ones again and searched again. She turned back and saw the empty office... small lights shining in the dark just to show the way .. She is scared . But she need to find that file, It is a very important one...She had to submit it tomorrow to Rey . In normal conditions it is fine if she wont find the file. He will just be as soft as a petal saying "no problem love search today and submit tomorrow I will handle" but today after the big silly fight they had she was sure he would be the same old Reyaansh who will just wait to tear her head apart from her neck!

He handed her hell lot of files and said her to complete first and asked her to clean his room . and run after him after the meeting . She literally worked as a donkey today! She was hell tired but she had to search for it... he ordered her to submit it by next day and she forgot where she threw it in frustration. She after 15 minutes of search sighed and stood rubbing her temple with one hand and other on her waist!

"Hey Universe Ji aaj sab kuch bura ho raha hai... kyun? pehle rey se jhagda aur baad mei unki gussa ab ye? aur kuch bacha hai ya ab bhi baaki hai?" She said irritatedly looking up with hands on him helplessly. And she heard a sudden bang on her door making it open more . She jumped a bit back with fear at the sudden sound and saw him standing at the door.

"oh ab kya kiya maine? kahi isse pata toh nahi chalgaya ki file... "she muttered under her breathe. She saw him lock the door the next second he entered. But he glued to his place, just looking at her.

What's wrong with him ? why is he so messed up... ? the tie hanging loosely shirt half tucked hair messy and he was sweaty heavily and stood there with a painful expression on his face. She shivered seeing him like this. For a second all her insides collapsed seeing her love in this pitiful state.

"Rey kya hua aap..."she was speaking taking steps towards him when he rushed to her taking her in his arms and kissing her as his life depended upon it. This kiss was very much different! It held many emotions. She just wanna know what they are but how can she ..he is not even letting her think properly ...talking to him is next to impossible now! When she almost blanked out her broke the kiss but never left her skin and held her face in his palms tight and rubbed his nose on her cheeks , taking in her fragrance. He simply hugged her as his head dug in her hair and his lips caressing her flesh there . She was so much confused at his actions. Wasn't he supposed to be angry with her? then what happened? And it was not the same as every time he would hold her and kiss her... they were passionate... but this ? its passionate for sure but some other feeling mixed too .

"Rey.."

"sshhhhh..."he pulled back and placed his finger on her lips, his eyes conveyed pain. He gathered her in arms and placed her on the couch and came upon her and kissed her again! After a small kissing session both sat up . He was looking down and thinking something, she just went to her table grabbed the tissue box returned to him cleaning her bleeding lip and once seated beside him she held his cheek and cleaned his lip too. But unusally he was looking down.

"Rey look at me" she said as her hand caressed his cheek. He looked up ...he had tears in his eyes, she was scared now.

"Rey hua kya hai out with it now!"she demanded.

"Dad ki health theek nahi hai! Mom ka call aaya... and his company is in losses, and this is making his health more bad, "he sniffed once as she held him close his head placed on her chest and caressed his hair as she held her waist and cried. " Mom says he wants to see me "he looked up still in her arms. She looked down kissed his forehead and said

"He needs you rey! you need to go.. I will look after this company till your return! "she said with a smile. But he nodded a no and hugged her tight as fresh tears made its way out.

"I am scared Kriya! Pehli baat Dad ko maine kabhi thoda bhi weak nahi dekha you know I don't even remember him having a slight fever..he is such strong man and jab mom ne bolo he is not even able to drink water by himself... I .. I cant face him "he choked "and Mom wants me to handle his company till he gets better, doctors say he atleast needs 3 months of time to be fine ... "Kriya was listening to him carefully! He needed her now and he is more than glad to hear his pains and help him out. She saw him look up slowly with a lot of pain and the next words blew her mind. "I can't stay without your for these three months."Tears rolled down continuously from his eyes as soon as he said that , that's when she realised they have to be away from each other. Unknowingly a tear escaped her eye. He sat up and hugged her now and kissed her head as finally she started crying. This one thought made their heart wince.

"Kriya kya tum mere saath chalogi?" he asked hopefully.

"I would love to Rey but yeh company?" she asked

"Rahul haina! He will manage trust me he is talented. "he said... Rahul was his manager ..his best manager! He admires him a lot . In short span Rahul improved a lot and now he is one of the reasons for their company''s success.

"I know Rey ! But the project we just now took up...only we two know it totally" she tried to explain

"hum rahul ko sab kuch samjhadenge na .." he said desperately.

"But this is one of your favourite project Rey I don't want even a little bit mistake in it ! "she said as he looked at her pleadingly She knew it pained him ...it pained more to her but she just can't let this project go wrong even a bit . She has seen the spark in his eyes when he took this project... So she just cupped his face and kissed him .

"Can you make love to me tonight?" she asked looking right into his eyes... everytime it was his call never she took the lead and showed she wanna make out. He just gathered her in his arms and walked to the car and drove back to his house. Once they were in his room he placed her down and in a swift movement her t-shirt flew over her head some where . She took her sweet time to open the buttons as he kept kissing her face making her dizzy! She messed his hair once he pulled back to look at her.

"You look more beautiful everytime I see you love " he said ..almost in a whisper. She just blinked dizzily and worked on her buckle as he inserted his hands into her back pocket and dug his head into her bosom. Once he was out of his garments she touched feeling each part of his. She is gonna miss him so much.

"Can I take the lead tonight?" She said breathing heavily as he sucked her exposed flesh .

"will he be alright?"he asked from no where but she knew what to do.

"for sure baby! He loves you a lot na.. he will be fine soon.. now come let me heal you a little. "She said thrashing her lips on to his and pushing him to the bed. He lost his control and fell on the bed and finally let her heal his pains. He needed it badly, She came up slowly caressing his torso. Even in the dark she can see how attractive he looked. Hi flesh was so soft and his hard abs.. she is more than used to them...She kissed him on his chest as he sighed softly relaxing his heart. He was entering the ultimate world of passion slowly again and the most beautiful thing about this is she is the one leading him unlike everytime. He heard her say something but his ears went deaf for the words..all it grabbed was the words as a sound. Her voice ..he is gonna miss her so much! His heart winced once again when as if knowing she caressed his heart and kissed there.

"I live here... don't even let anyone knock its door in there three months ! "she said caressing his torso.

"anyone even comes near it only when my heart stops beating"he whispered back making her smile and fall more for him .

"that 's the reason I love you more "she bit his earlobe and whispered.

"I love you more love! But can we have less talks and more action? "he said desperately .

"please... I want to feel you so much that I don't forget even a cell of your body till you return" She said .

"hmm .. was all he could do as she kissed him so beautifully , He felt pure bliss. He held her head his fingers and her hair mixed up and She kissed him slowly...deadly slow!

She then sat up on his stomach and spoke..

" agar koi aur ladki mujhse jyaada achi dikhne wali dikhi toh?" she asked cutely ...

"sorry love"in a swift movement he turned her and came upon her...

"hey I am the one to lead" she pouted..

" No baby ..you are not meant to work..you are so soft to work" he purred in her ears.

"toh subah itna kaam karwaya?" She asked and closed her eyes as he switched on the bed light. He sat up pulling her into his lap and caressed her palms and kissed them.

"I was a jerk then Love! So sorry!"he said softly looking into her eyes as she smiled . And slowly took her lips into his .

"can you help me slip out of these?" she eyed her b** and shorts. He smiled and hugged her kissing her shoulder as his hands worked on her hooks. She was just enjoying the time in his arms . He pulled her back and helped her slip out of her shorts and placed her on the bed both looking forward to the night which they are gonna treassure for a lot of time now. He was too gentle, his touch is so soft, he sensed her each part with his fingers as she moaned his name high as he touched the sensitive spots. He kissed her on her foot making her giggle . Her body was tensing up contracting with his each touch... all she could do was move in reflexes to his touches and moaning high.

He finally reached his favorite spot and kissed the pink cherry top making her gasp . Every time he did that she felt it was the first time he did that. He took her one curve as much as he can sucking it when his hand played with the other caressing it slowly with his thumb! As her hands reached and held him he stiffened. In a swift motion he held her hands high above her head as she arched up knowing its time as he thrusted into her as she cried his name as high as she can. All thanks to his fort sized bunglow to supress their passion in it.

He kept entering her crossing all the passion levels feeling one. He fell on her totally exhausted as she just was still in trance as her whole body shivered with the passion he he entered her. Once she was out of it and in her senses she realised.

"Rey! " she said almost in a shock.

"hmmm"was his only reply.

"we conceived " she said blankly making him flinch and look at her

What? shit I forgot the protection ...sorry I .." She closed his mouth.

"Can you make love to me again just like now? I am happy finally we are one. " She said with a smile. He was more than happy that she doesn't regret and he has no regrets. If this action means a representation to their love he welcomes it more than happily. That night he made love to her..again and again ...talking sweet nothings to her ...

"baby! " he called.

" Pack your stuff .. I am not gonna stay away from you for even a second " He said as she frowned and was about to speak when he pecked her.

" meri shaadi ki khabar Dad ko pakka theek kar degi..wo bhi ek din mei "he said grinning. She looked at him with open mouth realising he just proposed her .

She blushed and hugged him .

"I am waiting to meet your family!"she said against his chest as both drifted to the sweet sleep knowing that they are gonna make everything right beng together forever now!

* * *

**[A/N: Well planned to give a really long one but then thought to cut of the drama and let this story be as a happy one as it was always! **

**and yeah this is the result of the mixed impact of In the dark [DEV] & Tera nasha! If you hate these parts pray I never listen to those songs you like ...even then pray! It's very difficult for me to imagine and come out of it and pen it down :P ]**


End file.
